This invention relates to vehicle equalizer bar structure, and more particularly, to structure for interconnecting the ends of an equalizer bar with track roller frames of the vehicle.
In vehicles utilizing equalizer bars to support the front of the vehicle and to control spacing and tracking characteistics of the track roller frames thereof, various means for connecting the ends of the equalizer bar to the respective track roller frames have been utilized. In general, such means do not provide for relatively convenient disconnection of the ends of the equalizer bar from the respective track frames when so desired. In general, it is quite difficult to reach and disconnect the fastening means involved so as to allow separation of the equalizer bar and track roller frames.